Taste of Candy
by That Strange Blue Eyed Girl
Summary: Just a story about my absolute OTP, TereziXKarkat. There are going to be so many other pairings as well. I am shooting for this to be a never ending story. There is VriskaXJohn, FeferiXEridan, KanayaXRose, AradiaXSollux, and a lot more in different quadrents too! Even a few ancestors may tie into the story.
1. Candy Red

AN: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. If I owned it, Terezi and Karkat would get the troll equivalence of married.

* * *

"Dave!" a voice called in the distance. Dave Strider spun around to see his girlfriend, Jade Harley, running towards him.

"What's up, Harley?" Dave asked, giving Jade a quick kiss.

Jade smiled up at him. "Hey, Dave! Feel like going camping tomorrow? 'Cause Feferi is bringing all of us to a ground on one of the planets for a camping trip! Trolls and humans! Wanna go? Huh? Huh?" Jade spoke in a fast and excided voice.

Dave sighed and put his face in his hands **((AN: Heehee, facepalm XD))**  
Jade started to jump up and down. "Pwease? Pwease, pwease, pwease?" Jade begged in a cute little voice. She knew Dave would have a hard time saying no to her. "Camping with aliens is cool!" She coaxed.

Dave threw his head back and groaned. "Fine." He gave in. "I'll go with you." Jade let out a squeak of excitement. "Thank you so much, Dave!" She squealed as she tackled him in a hug.

Dave broke out into a goofy grin. It was just Jade and Dave where they were, no one else, so he let his inner-dorkieness show in a wide grin.** ((AN: Because we all know, Dave is just a complete dork in disguise))** Jade matched his goofy grin and leaned down to kiss him.

_Our planet may have blown up,_ Dave thought. _But at least she is still here._

* * *

After a while of being with his girlfriend, Jade scampered off to tell Rose and Kanaya. Dave, with nothing else to do, decided to log onto Pesterchum.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: yo egbert  
EB: hey, dave! im kinda in a bunch here. help.  
TG: whats up  
EB: well… um… i was kinda flying around, when i saw karkats house!  
EB: er, hive  
TG: spit it out egbert  
EB: right, sorry.  
EB: well, um. i flew over to karkats hive and saw him through the window.  
TG: holy shit egbert youre a peeper  
TG: i thought you werent a homosexual  
EB: im not!  
EB: but i saw him there. and he was lying on his bed.  
EB: um… hugging terezi.  
TG: woah egbert really  
TG: like legit  
EB: yeah. i thought they hated eachother!  
TG: dammit egbert dont do the vriska thing  
TG: but i thought so to  
TG: well now i have some dirt on vantas  
TG: thanks egbert  
EB: no problem. but i wonder what happens now.  
TG: just wait for it all to flow  
TG: sit back and be cool  
TG: has harley told you about the camping trip yet  
EB: yup! jade was so excided. im going with vriska.  
TG: oh gog is this like some sort of a date thing  
TG: like you cant go without a fucking date  
TG: like playing kissing games and shit  
TG: and then we all tell eachother about our relationships  
TG: because thats not how i fucking roll  
TG: if so then strider is out  
TG: peace  
EB: do you really not like my sister that much, dave?

Dave blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that.

TG: what are you talking about egbert  
EB: she really wants to go, but because youre embarrassed, youre just gonna walk out.  
TG: gog egbert i didnt really mean it dammit im not that ignorant  
EB: great!  
EB: and its not a bring a d8 thing.  
EB: shit, i mean "date".  
EB: me and vriska just happen to be going together.  
EB: we need to, you know… know where we staaaaaaaand.  
TG: oh my god thats annoying  
EB: and jade just happened to ask you.  
TG: alright fine im sorry  
TG: when is the trip  
EB: tomorrow :)  
TG: great see you then egbert  
EB: bye dave!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologest [EB]

* * *

"Holy shit. I KNEW it!" a voice woke both of the cuddling trolls with a start. "What was that phrase… oh my god, were you guys filling buckets?"

Karkat sat up. "FUCK, JOHN!" he yelled. "You piece of shit, I will murder you and feed you to my dead lusus!" he threatened.

John cringed and sat down in a computer chair. "Ew. Don't worry, buddy. I won't tell anybody if you're so upset about it." He said

Terezi was dumbfounded. Did nothing faze John? She stared at John, but suddenly smelled uneasiness from him, as she realized she was staring at him with her blank, sightless eyes.

"I was just going to tell you guys about a camping trip that Feferi is planning." John said, ignoring Karkat's rage.

"Ooh! A camping trip?" Terezi repeated, excitedly. "I'm sorry about grumpy nubs over here." She said.

John laughed. "No, it's fine. I'm used to it." He chuckled.

"Camping trip, huh? I'd love to go!" Terezi poked Karkat in the stomach. "How about you, Karkles? Huh? Huh? Huh, fuckass?" This was apparently Terezi's way of persuasion. **((AN: ^^ Mine too))**

Karkat growled at the human and his matesprit. "Fine. Who else is going?" he said in defeat.

John clapped his hands "Everyone!" he exclaimed.

Terezi grinned. "You guys too?" She asked. "Awesome! I've been wanting to finally meet the coolkid."

Karkat grumbled, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. "If he lays a hand on you, he's dead."

Terezi grinned her famous alligator grin and pecked him on the lips. "D'awww! Is my Karkles jealous?" she teased.

John made a weird face, still acting like a child. But he quickly got over it. "Okay, I'm gonna go now. Leave you two guys alone!" He said awkwardly. Before he walked out the door, John turned and gave Karkat a thumbs up. Karkat just growled and chucked a pillow at the door.

When she was sure that John had left, Terezi sighed and turned to Karkat. "When can we make our matespritship official?" She asked, yet again. "I'm tired of hiding it. I'm 9 sweeps old now, I can take care of myself. I don't care if I'm rejected." Karkat stared into her scarlet eyes. "I only care about you, dumbass." Teal tears began to drip down Terezi's soft, gray cheeks.

Karkat sighed in defeat. "Okay, Terezi. We can tell on the trip." Karkat agreed. "But only if you want!" he quickly added.

_I can't believe I have a soft spot for this troll. _Karkat thought to himself. He looked down at her, and felt a flood of emotions overcome him. _Now I know why I'm alive. It's to keep her safe. _

Karkat wrapped his arms around her. "It's getting late. You should get back to your hive." Karkat murmured. Terezi shook her head. "I want to stay with you." She replied.

"Senator Lemonsnout III **((AN: III = The Third))** might be up to no good again." He coaxed.

Terezi looked up and smiled at him. "Will you help me interrogate him?" she asked. Karkat sighed "Fuckass." He muttered as he got up.

Suddenly, Terezi's glasses made a beep. She took them off and licked the lenses. "Hang on, Karkles, it's Feferi." She said. Karkat groaned and sat down. She grinned and patted his head.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CC: )(ey, Terezi. Are you t)(ere?  
CC: I'm kind of… w)(ale… Stuck.  
GC: WH4TS WRONG, F3F3R1?  
CC: W)(ale… I just invited Sollux and –Eridan over to discuss t)(e matesprits)(ip t)(ing.  
CC: But I still don't know w)(o to pick…  
GC: F3F3R1!  
GC: W3V3 4LR34DY B33N OV3R TH1S!  
CG: YOU JUST H4V3 TO P1CK TH3 ON3 YOU TRUST. TH3 ON3 YOU C4R3 4BOUT, 4ND TH3 ON3 WHO C4R3S 4BOUT YOU  
CC: But t)(at's bot)( of t)(em!  
CG: TRU3. BUT YOU 4ND 1 BOTH KNOW TH4T TH3R3 1S ON3 WHO C4R3S 4BOUT YOU JUST 4 L1TTL3 B1T MOR3  
CC: I t)(ing you're right.  
CC: T)(ank you so much, Terezi. I know w)(o to pick now.  
CG: 4NYT1M3!  
CG: 4ND GOOD LUCK  
CG: :]

gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

Terezi smiled and turned back to Karkat. "Still want to go?" She asked. Karkat groaned. "Fine." He agreed. "Yay!" Terezi squealed as she ran for the door **((AN: Because teleporters are overrated.)) **with Karkat following close behind.

* * *

**Yes, I take fucking forever. I know, but It's summer, and I have abso-fucking-lutly nothing to do. So I promise, I will update more often. Different stories to come, and yes… more "That's It" Soul Eater. Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope to see you guys soon.**

**Okay, I know most of you probably didn't notice, but I think I make a DAMN good Dave!**

**Tricky**


	2. Going Camping?

AN: Homestuck belongs to Hussie… *eye twitches* Dammit Hussie…..

* * *

Terezi wandered her way over to her matesprits hive. It took her a while because the path there had similar, bland, and tasteless colors, so she tripped over roots and stones along the way. When Terezi finally made it to Karkat's hive, she was covered with bruises and teal scratches. She was just about to knock on his front door, when she stopped. Terezi quietly opened the front door and snuck upstairs to Karkat's room. Terezi poked her head inside his room and sniffed around, searching for Karkat.

"Karkles?" she called. Terezi hobbled over to his bed and sat down.

Ever since the trolls met the humans, they abandoned the recuperacoon, and adopted beds to sleep in. Apparently, most of the trolls have slept better in beds than they ever had in their sopor slime. Only Gamzee kept his recuperacoon so he could keep on making his pies.

Terezi was just about to give up on smelling for Karkat and was about to leave, when suddenly there was a force that pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her to the sheets. Terezi was startled at first, but then broke into a toothy grin as she smelled candy. Karkat, who was on top of her, couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"You really think you can sneak up on me in my own hive, Pyrope?" he growled playfully

Terezi put her hand of Karkats chest and pushed him off. "Good to see you too, Karkles!" she giggled. Karkat blushed as Terezi smelled her favorite scent of all. She couldn't help herself as she leaned over and licked Karkats' cheek.

"Ah! What the fuck, Terezi?" Karkat exclaimed as he pushed her away.

Terezi grinned evilly. "I'm sorry, Karkles. You just smell so good! I can't help myself!" She sniggered.

Karkat wiped his cheek "Gross." He muttered.

Terezi sat up and pouted. "What? So you can stick your tongue down my throat all the time, but I can't lick your cheek?" she asked

"Stick my tongue down your throat?" Karkat repeated. Terezi nodded. "You mean like this?"

Karkat leaned over to his matesprit and started to kiss her. Terezi smiled under his lips as she tasted her favorite flavor.

"Karkat, you're so delicious!" she giggled once they broke apart. Karkat smirked. "You're not so bad yourself, Pyrope."

Suddenly there was a knock on Karkats' hive door. Terezi and Karkat jumped. No one knew they were matesprits. Karkat wanted to keep it a secret. He claimed it was because he didn't want anyone to know he had a soft spot. But Terezi believed that wasn't the only reason why. But as far as anyone knew, they were on the verge of kismesisship. Terezi leaped from Karkats bed and flew to his computer, as Karkat lay back down, trying to put a bored expression on his warm face.

"Hey, best friend." A scratchy voice called. Both Terezi and Karkat groaned.

"In here, Gamzee." Karkat called, his voice sounded tedious. Gamzee walked into the room

"Oh! Hey, Terezi." The highblood said when he saw her. "Hello Gamzee." She said, staring at the screen, waiting for her teal flush to fade.

As Gamzee carried on a one-sided conversation about how he and "Tav-bro" are now matesprits, Terezi logged onto Trollian on Karkats' computer.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

GC: H3Y F3F3R1! 1 C4NT ST4Y ON FOR V3RY LONG  
GC: 1M 4T K4RK4TS' H1V3 WH3N G4MZ33 1NT3RUPT3D US!  
GC: :[  
CC: Terezi! You need to tell me more about Karkat! )(ow muc)( longer are you going to keep it in secret?

Terezi sighed. Feferi was the only person-troll or human, who knew of their matespritship with Karkat.

GC: 1 DON'T KNOW  
GC: K4RK4T DO3SNT W4NT 4NYON3 TO KNOW H3 1S C4P34BL3 OF F33L1NG R3D  
CC: W)(ich is kind of funny, considering )(ow many romantic movies )(e watches.

Terezi sniggered as she smelled that.

"Hey! Don't get any of your snot on my monitor, you blind idiot!" Karkat called to Terezi, keeping up with the act.

Terezi knew he didn't mean it, he was just pretending. Terezi returned his fake insults with a finger gesture that she genuinely meant.

GC: XD  
CC: Just tell )(im to )(urry up and tell everyone!  
GC: K4RKL3S 1S DO1NG TH1S FOR MY S4K3 TOO  
GC: H3 DO3SNT W4NT M3 TO B3 SHUNN3D FOR B31NG FLUSH3D FOR 4 TROLL OF H1S MUNT4NT R3D COLOR BLOOD  
CC: Awww! 38)  
GC: SO… HOW 4BOUT YOU 4ND 3R1D4N? ;]  
CC: WHAL-E! –Eridan is much more caring t)(an you than would t)(ink!  
CC: Glub.

"Well, I have to go, man. Tav-bro and I are gonna go slam a faygo in celebration of our motherfuckin' miracle of a matespritship." Gamzee said as he got up from Karkats' bed. "Later, best friend. See ya TZ." Gamzee said

"Bye, Gamzee" Terezi replied. Karkat just grunted.

GC: F3F3R1! G4MZ33 JUST L3FT. 1 H4V3 TO GO!  
CC: Good luck!  
CC: Glub.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

* * *

Terezi sighed and turned to Karkat. Even though she was blind, she still did her best to pretend she could see. Karkat slumped and put his head down.

"I'm sorry, Terezi." He muttered.

"How much longer are you going to keep this kismesis/matesprit thing up, Karkat?" she asked "Even Gamzee is proud to have a matesprit!"

Karkat's head snapped up. "Are you saying I'm not fucking proud of you?" he practically yelled.

Terezi took off her glasses and stared at him with her scarlet red eyes.

"I'm saying I'm proud to have _you_ as a matesprit. I don't care about your blood color. Or your nubby horns."  
Karkat frowned and felt his horns on the top of his head.

Terezi sat down next to him. "I only care about you, you insufferable prick." Terezi smiled a wide toothy grin. Karkat blushed a light pink, but still strong enough to get Terezi's attention.

"What about my mutant red blood? You will be hated by all the trolls out there. A high-mid-blood with a low- blood who is so low, he isn't even on the charts."

Terezi put her forehead on Karkats' and leaned in so their lips were almost touching.

"Karkat?"

Karkat groaned "What?"

Terezi smiled even wider.

"Red is my favorite color."

* * *

Karkat slowly opened his eyes and looked around his gray room.

_I must have dosed off._ He thought

Karkat felt a small, warm hand on his chest. He looked down and immediately felt his face get hot. Terezi seemed to have dozed off as well. She rested her head right below his chin, curled up on his chest. Terezi wasn't wearing her glasses, but her eyes were closed. She must have gotten tired after their "SLOPPY M4K3OUTS"

Karkat allowed the corners of his mouth turn up into a tiny smile

"Terezi. Hey, shit head. Wake up." He said with a nudge.

"Fuckass." Terezi muttered, getting closer to him. "5 more minutes."

Karkat sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, content with life for now.

"5 more minutes" He agreed.

* * *

**Tricky has come back from the dead! Whoo! I am absolutely so sorry about my absence in these stories! I've been under so much stress at school (who isn't?) but I'm alive and kicking! I promise that I will update my stories way more often! This is my first Homestuck fan fiction, and I will try to make this a reader choose the story. I can't guarantee that everyone will get their choice right away, but I will be able to work it in there. For those of you waiting for 'That's It" I will be posting that soon. Thank you so much! Rate and review please! I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! –**

**Tricky**


End file.
